


Suna Rintarous's monologue about how he fell in love with Miya Osamu

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suna Rintarou's view, he is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: I don't know how I fell in love, I don't even know when I fell. It's just the way you looked at me when we first met that made something click. And as if I was running towards something unknown, but sure of what I was heading to, I fell for you. And it was the best thing that happened to me, Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Suna Rintarous's monologue about how he fell in love with Miya Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

You’ve got bruised lips from kissing me, ever so softly but, still, roughly and I can’t say I don’t like it, because you make it feel so good that for once I forget all the trouble that there’s in my mind, as if we go to our own world, touch the stars and are born again. You make me feel like there’s a whole universe for us to explore, hand in hand, always searching for each other in different ways.

I don't know how I fell in love, I don't even know when I fell. It's just the way you looked at me when we first met that made something click. And as if I was running towards something unknown, but sure of what I was heading to, I fell for you. And it was the best thing that happened to me, Osamu.

I like when sunlight hits your face when we’re in your bedroom and you just turn to me, it lights up your grayish eyes and you just say ‘I like the sun’ while you touch my face and look at me, right before we kiss. My heart stops and, for a moment, I can’t breathe. These lights remind me of the first time we kissed, under neon lights at a party after you said you liked me. Your touch then is still the same touch now.

You intoxicate me and I don’t ever want to let this go, because what we have is more than I could ask for. I don’t believe in destiny or fate and you know it but I’m thankful that it led me to you. I might start believing it now.

I wish I could express it into words and tell you all of this, but when I look at you nothing but ‘I love you’ comes out of my mind. This is how I feel, I hope you know it, even though I don’t show it like I’m saying here. 

I love your bruised lips from when we kiss and I love the way the sun hits your eyes and, most importantly, I love you, Miya Osamu. You make me feel like there is a whole universe for us to explore and I want to explore it with you. 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
